Everything Wrong With Malefactor
This is the tenth episode of OmniSins. If you thought we were gone, you were greatly mista-actually you would be right. After taking a hiatus longer than OV's, we are back for good (okay maybe not, but that's besides the point). While I found Malefactor 'enjoyable' (le gasp), there is no doubt it is full of sins, ready to come out. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH MALEFACTOR IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS Spoilers! (duh) 1: Ben: Rook, Plumber. Ben, heroic dude. Me Tarzan, you Jane. 2: Also 'Ben is not a Plumber, but a superhero' cliche. 3: *giant wooden bell shows up* Huh, nice. Bellwood got its name from a wooden bell? That's hilarious...not! 4: Ben: I'm pretty sure it's a huge typo or something, but I can't seem to find my name on here. I mean it's kinda of weird, since I'm the guest of honor and all. OV Ben's personality. 5: *Dunk Ben 10 sign shows up* No, just no. 6: Ben: I've saved the world like a billion times! Dat arrogance tho. 7: *Rook dunks Ben* 7: The Smoothie Vendor shown behind Rook was also shown in the start of the ep, behind a stand of a game called 'Hoopla!' Either DJW is too lazy to design another person, or this guy is omnipresent. 8: *Omniverse theme song plays* 9: Created by Man of Action 10: Brainstorm: Oh sure, now it gives me what I want! I rewinded this part three times to get a good idea of what he's actually saying. Yeah, who thought this was a good idea? 11: Also, this is all you'll get from Brainstorm for almost 40 episodes. Him, doing nothing. Yay... 12: Art Director: Derrick J. Wyatt. 13: *Brainstorm gets dunked* And now, watch as OV uses Brainstorm for comic relief! 14: *Ben transforms into Stinkfly* Even though Ben was wet in the previous shot, Stinkfly is completely dry. 15: *Ben transforms into Wildmutt off-screen* Wildmutt is also completely dry. 16: *Ben transforms into Spidermonkey* Oh, so now they make the aliens wet. Third time's the charm, right? 17: *Ben transforms into Humungousaur* Ben didn't touch the Omnitrix at all, yet he still transformed. Tsk, tsk, lazy OV... 18: Also, Humungousaur is dry. +5 sins for not learning from your mistakes, OV. 23: Random Kid: I bet you're not even the real Humungousaur! You're probably some loser in some cheap costume! ... 24: Random Kid: Lame, I'm outta here! Must...resist...urge...to kill... 25: Ben: Rook, where've you been? I'm getting killed here! Ben's voice. 26: *Rook throws a ball at Buglizard, who stares at them* Rook: I think I got its attention! Captain Obvious Rook strikes again! 27: Rook: I'm just going to assume from now on that everything you ever say is just some weird expression. Yet you still make the same mistakes in later eps. 28: *Buglizard goes to ground level and pushes the bell with her tail* Buglizard is a jerk to giant wooden bells. 29: Festival Lady: The bell! *passes out* Yo, that's overreaction at its finest. 30: Ben: Oh come on! I have to save that kid? I agree with Ben on this one. And I don't like agreeing with OV Ben. 31: Ben: I'd be so fitting if you gave me Humungousaur! *sigh* I'm not even going to say it... 32: *Random Kid trips over* 'Guy falls down during impending doom' cliche. 33: Also, this kid went to the Prometheus school of running away from things. 34: *Heatblast stops the bell* Okay, there's no way that bell isn't even smoking. It's made out of freaking WOOD! 35: *Crabdozer kicks the bell* Crabdozer is a jerk to giant wooden bells. 36: Heatblast: Can't really fight fire with fire in this case! Puns. Bad puns. 37: *Khyber spots Rook, grabs him and tosses him aside* Since when does Khyber have Spider-Sense? 38: Also, we have Khyber vs Rook and Ben vs Pet once again... 39: *Heatblast reverts back to Ben who immediatley transforms into Armodrillo* What?! ._. 40: Also, Ben transforms into Armodrillo just so Khyber's Pet can transform into Slamworm, since OV staff is too lazy to make more predators. 41: *Armodrillo speaks gibberish to Rook* Okay don't get me wrong, I heard some of the stuff Armodrillo said. But that voice... 42: Festival Lady: Save the bell! Are you serious?! 43: *Armodrillo transforms into Big Chill* This is one of the rare cases you'll see Ben switching from alien to alien by slapping the Omnitrix symbol. Enjoy! 44: Big Chill: Never thought I'd see one of you guys again! It might as well cut to a flashback right now. *does as I said* *sigh* 45: *Young Ben and Gwen argue* This thing has definitely become a cliche by now. 46: *Close up of Grandpa Max* Poor Max, always loses his eyes... 47: Gwen: What's the big surprise? Max: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! 'If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise' cliche. 48: *Max shows Plumbers' Badge to scanner* Um, that looks just like the present ones. Shouldn't they be like...the UAF ones? 49: *Plumber carries paperwork* Every single one of those pages are blank +10 sins for great OV detail. 59: *Ben and Gwen put on special visors* Hm...I guess the rumor that Cyclops would be in OV came true... 60: *Ben and Gwen stick out their tongues on each other* *sigh* 61: *Ben eyes have red circles* This episode is filled with so many cliches... 62: Max: Close. They're called Necrofriggians and- Plot demands that Ben learns about Big Chill in AF. 63: Malware, grabbing the weapons: Mine! *laughs evilly* Awkward... 64: Malware: Ben Tennyson, the bane of my very existence. I should've known you would be here! Wait, so he didn't see him when he busted in? They were standing opposite to each other... 65: XLR8 does not use his visor when running. OV attention's to detail is once again spectacular! 66: *XLR8 reverts back to Ben* Prototype Omnitrix makes the same sound as the current Omnitrix. 67: Malware: I am superior! Didn't I tell you not to use that word? +5 sins for that (sue me) 72: *Camera zooms out to reveal the whole room* So. where are the rest of the Plumbers? Did they go on vacation when Malware was blasted to pieces or something? 73: Malware: Too slow, old man! 'Too slow, old man!' cliche. 74: *screen cuts to black for dramatic effect* See, this is why these kinds of flashbacks suck. You know the hero won't die, let's just get this over with. 75: *Ben slaps the Omnitrix* The Omnitrix doesn't show the silouette of Feedback. 76: Feedback: Now, how would you like a little Feedback! That pun. 77: *Feedback plugs his antennae into a random plug on the wall* What a coincidence! 78: *Malware blasts the ceiling, causing debris to fall on him* Okay, how did that help exactly? 79: *Camera shows Hypnotick flying behind Big Chill* There are no cars parked in the streets, not even traffic. 80: *Big Chill flies towards Billions' Tower* Foreshadowing... 81: Big Chill: Splat like a bug on a windshield! That pun. 82: Ben: Being a hero isn't about fame. It's about putting people before yourself. It's about doing the right thing because it's the right thing to do. It's about making a difference. Did OV Ben just...say something epic?! Does not compute! Does not compute! 83: *Ben reverts back to Big Chill and falls down* There's no way Ben didn't break any bones. 84: Khyber: Ha ha ha...Smart boy. Wait, did he just call Ben smart? *bursts into laughing* 85: Rook: Ben, it is my truck! That sounded wrong in my head... 86: *Ben transforms into Heatblast* When you would expect Ben to turn into Jetray, here comes OV and trolls us into oblivion... 87: *Malware confronts Ben* The sign that's supposed to read 'Olde Bellwood Days' in the background is just plain gibberish. 88: Is Malware seriously running away? 89: *Humungousaur super jumps* Humungousaur became even more OP. 90: Malware: Your choice hero. Me or the little ones down there? 'Villain puts hero on a dilemma' cliche. 91: *Humungousaur throws a small orange car at the gas truck* Humungousaur is a jerk to small orange cars. 92: *Random kid apologizes and thanks Ben* What a coincidence! 93: *Humungousaur puts the bell back in its place* OV doesn't waste time to overuse Humungousaur. 94: *Rook dunks Ben as the camera zooms in to the Ben 10 logo* Why OV, why?! Why do you refuse to let me witness Ben's utter humiliation? 95: *End credits play* TOTAL SIN COUNT: 95 ''' '''SENTENCE: GETTING DUNKED ' (you know you deserve it)' Category:OmniSins Category:Ultra3000 Category:User:Sci100